Detective Conan: Frozen in Time
by SwiftFeather
Summary: Heiji and Conan were dragged to a winter resort to 'make-up' with each other after a spat over a precious case. Yet little did they know that they would be intertwined in another case... and ... Conan Edogawa...


**Hi, it's been a long time! I really need to start writing again w hehe!**

**Detective Conan: Frozen in Time**

* * *

><p><strong>The icy wind and snow howled through the open glass doors to the balcony of room 4510.<strong>

**The mystery man turned, his eyes slanted with evil. In his arms, he carried a limp, wet body. He lay the body down carefully onto the bed nearest to the window, and arranged its hands so that it crossed over its own chest. The man then stepped back to examine his handiwork - his crime. Then he smirked, and wide, lopsided grin that showed his true, evil intentions...**

**The body was cold upon the bed, eyes closed. Then the man noticed a missing detail. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he drew out a pair of glasses. He placed them back upon the body, and nodded. He thought he had forgotten something, and that was it. **

**Then he drew from inside his coat pocket, a white card with text imprinted upon it. He placed it under the cold hands of the body, and turned, walking out of the cold, windy room already filling with snow from the snow falling outside. **

**Upon the card, it said:**

**_ Curiosity Finally Killed the Cat_  
><strong>

**The man stepped out onto the corridor, closing the door behind him. Then he dropped the keys in front of room 4510 and stepped away. **

**"Rest in peace..."**

* * *

><p>The snow fell gently down onto the ground from the sky above.<p>

The tall hotel loomed majestically over the mountain side, it's full man-made glamour steely standing out in the white, natural backdrop. Mouri Kogoro grabbed the keys from the front desk, and turned around. He had an annoyed face on, and his mustache twitched with annoyance too. "Why did all of you annoying brats tag along?" He rasped with irritation. Grabbing his suitcase, he glared at Heiji and Conan before dropping keys into their hands. Kazuha and Ran exchanged looks with each other, and then grinned. Heiji and Conan glared at each other and looked away, obviously annoyed with each other.

Kogoro frowned, confused by the reaction that the two boys gave him. "...What's wrong? Why are they fighting?" He asked his daughter. Ran blinked twice, glancing over at Kazuha. "Ah... that is," Ran muttered. "You see, we were thinking of letting them have a little 'bonding session', to let Conan-kun and Heiji-kun settle their differences over what happened in the last case..." Ran said brightly, turning to Conan and Heji. Conan gave Ran a look of blame, and sighed. "I don't want to have anything to do with this Onii-chan, Ran-neechan," Conan replied, walking away with his hands behind his head.

Heiji glared down at Conan. "Well, it was MY case anyway ya! And this little brat had to screw it up na! I'm not going to apologize to someone so _small, ya,"_ Heiji muttered with a provoking grin. Conan turned around, pissed. "SMALL? Who are you calling small, you idiot!" Conan barked. Heiji glared back. "How dare you call me an idiot! I am the High School Detective of the East!" Heiji snapped back. Conan made a counter-provoking face. "Oi~oi, you don't mean, 'High School DEFECTIVE of the East, do you, Heiji-niichan?" Conan mocked.

"GRRRRR!" The two glared at each other and turned away, grabbing their suitcases. "We're going up first!" They said together, and stomped towards the lift.

Ran and Kazuha looked at each other, and sighed. "I thought they were so close na," Kazuha said, worried. "I really hope our idea wouldn't make it worse for Conan-kun and Heiji," Ran nodded in agreement, while her father groaned.

* * *

><p><strong> Room 4510<strong>

Conan and Heiji glared at each other in front of the door to Room 4510, on the 45th floor.

"..." Conan narrowed his eyes. "We... are sharing a room, Hattori?"

Heiji narrowed his eyes as well, looking down at the elementary school boy with much distaste. "... Well, let's see who survives at the end, Kudo!" Heiji said. Then he put the key to the door and turned.

"RAAARRRR!" Conan and Heiji dashed into the room together. "THAT BED... IS MINEEEEE!" They both leapt onto the single bed closest to the window with a sea view. "Mine!" Conan yelled, pulling at Heiji's hair. "No, it's mine!" Heiji cried, trying to shove the little detective off his face. Of course, the older high-schooler won the fight. Conan fell on his butt and groaned, looking up at the victorious Heiji Hattori sitting on his prized bed. "Heh heh heh," Heiji smirked down at Conan with a smug look. "It's mine! Fair fight is fair fight, unlike you, Kudo. You like to steal what is other's!" Heiji accused.

"Ho! So I'm a thief now!" Conan said, climbing onto the 'loser's' bed. He then kicked off his red sneakers and lay down, facing away from Heiji. "Goodnight," Conan said. But Heiji didn't reply. Conan sulked, giving his usual annoyed face. _He lost, anyway. Freakin' Hattori... Sore loser. _

Conan then felt Heiji get up and walk towards the door. Conan got up slightly, looking at Heiji at the door. "What's wrong?" Conan asked, confused. Heiji turned back and stuck out his tongue. "None of your business," Heiji said. "Baka, kids should go to sleep earlier na~!"

"Why, you...!" Conan got up, glaring over at Heiji. Then Conan paused, giving the usual face, and then went back to lie down. _He's not worth it, Shinichi. Sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>I am still writing out the main case, and I promise I will post it up! No matter what! GRAHH. This chapter is a teaser! Do leave reviews and feedback on it! And try to take some wild guesses!<strong>


End file.
